User blog:Duelmaster3000/Chapter 10 - Strength of Fear
I think MAA Chapter 10 is gonna be the greatest chapter ever! I'm assembling my guesses to make a hypothetic blurb about the chapter: Mission 1 - The Odds Against It All * Story - MODOK is back, and he is now commanding a massive jailbreak upon New York. Meanwhile, the Worthy actions are shifting into overdrive. Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be able to handle the whole nuisance? * Location: Ryker's Island * Team-Up: Hawkeye * Enemies: Escapees/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Skadi * Boss: MODOK * HB: Rescue, Fixer (team-up) vs. Blizzard, Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man Mission 2 - Unlikely Ambitions * Story - Villains of all sort are seeking the next hammerfall in the Savage Lands. To make matters worse, the Ultimate Ultron opens fire at the lands. What is he up to? * Location: Hauk'ka Settlement * Team-Up: War Machine * Enemies: Iso-Saurs/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Kraven, Absorbing Man * Boss: Ultimate Ultron * HB: Angel, Domino, Cannonball vs. Mr. Sinister Mission 3 - Family Showdown * Story - The Maggia factions of Count Nefaria and Kingpin are waging a dreaded civil war. The showdown is plunging Little Italy into a chaos tide. * Location: Little Italy * Team-Up: Beast * Enemies: The Maggia * Mini-Bosses: Doctor Octopus, Mysterio * Boss: The Owl * Epic Boss: Count Nefaria * HB: Spider Man Noir, Ultimate Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man (team-ups) vs. Jack O' Lantern, Boomerang, Hammerhead and Madame Masque Mission 4 - Strafe of Conspiracy * Story - The new hammerfall lands on Wakanda! Now the next Worthy appears as Mandarin seeks to conquer the Wakandan kingdom at all costs. * Location: Riverside City * Team-Up: Heimdall * Enemies: White Gorillas/Circle of 8 * Mini-Bosses: Angrir, Breaker of Souls (Daimon Hellstrom) * Boss: Mandarin * HB: Black Panther, Hank Pym vs. Flag-Smasher, Man-Ape, Savin Mission 5 - New World Order * Story - The Black Order strikes ruthlessly at London. It seems that we'll have a little help from an old friend, or is that king, from outer space. * Location: Westminster * Team-Up: Black Bolt * Enemies: Circle of 8/Test Subjects (Gamma/Delta) * Mini-Boss: Black Dwarf, Supergiant * Boss: Proxima Midnight * HB: Nico Minoru, Chase Stein and Victor Mancha vs. Winter Soldier, Batroc and Arnim Zola Premium - Extraterrestrial Tech * Story - Maximus the Mad sets up a scientific base in Alcatraz. With the connivance of the Black Order, though, things will be even more difficult. Enter Deathlok. * Location: Alcatraz * Team-Up: Deathlok * Enemies: Test Subjects (Iota/Theta) * Mini-Boss: Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight * Boss: Maximus the Mad * Epic Boss: Nebula/Ronan * HB: Sunfire vs. Iceman E-ISOs * Angel: Benevolent Iso-8 - Herald of Heavens: Chance to preemptively counter and prevent an attack against an ally. This applies Divine Inspiration and Epiphany to all other allies * Iceman: Frigid Iso-8 - Internal Freezing: All actions that apply Chilled also apply Frigid * Sunfire: Holocaustic Iso-8 - Shakunetsu: Recharge grants "Hono de!" ("Flame On!") * Domino: Collapsing Iso-8 - Ceiling Down: Hold Up applies Collapsing Infrastructure if used as a Quick Action * Cannonball: Unfaltering Iso-8 - Kinetic Barricade: Starts combat with Kinetic Field * Juggernaut: Ruthless Iso-8 - Ruthless: Unstoppable has a chance to apply Breakthrough instead of Momentum* * Spider-Man Noir: Reasoning Iso-8 - Quick Strategy: When attacked, chance to gain the positive aspects of the attacker's Class * Superior Spider-Man: Technician Iso-8 - Team Expertise: Cunning Plan now affects all allies * Black Panther: Vigorous Iso-8 - Panther's Might: Suppresses most effects that remove and/or prevent buffs if Panther Stance is active* * Squirrel Girl: Gluttonous Iso-8 - Ravenous Squirrel: Starts combat with 5 stacks of Acorn Power and Rebuff* * Nico Minoru: Martyr Iso-8 - Bloody Enkindling: Gains 3 stacks of Internal Bleeding when ressurected with Back from the Brink * Chase Stein: Empathic Iso-8 - Sheer Accomplicity: Chance to pre-counter attacks with "Get 'em, Old Lace!" This requires and consumes one stack of Empathic Bond * Victor Mancha: Polarizing Iso-8 - Electromagnetic Field: Chance to preemptively apply Polarized to attacking enemies * Doctor Strange: Ominous Iso-8 - Aegis of Agamotto: Doctor Strange has a high chance to have any ally avoid a single-target Magic attack. This requires and consumes Power of the Principalties * Doctor Voodoo: Consecrated Iso-8 - Aegis of the Houngan: Magic Warding now grants immunity to Damage over Time effects * Rescue: Prophylatic Iso-8 - Advanced Medicine: Panacea Response has a chance to apply random buffs to allies if their buffs are succesfully removed* * Shanna: Survival Iso-8 - Survival Training* * Ka-Zar: Preemptive Iso-8 - Savage Land Prowler: Preemptively counters defensive actions applying Depower* * Thundra: Rampart Iso-8 - Loyal Amazoness: Chance to protect an ally from an enemy's single-target attack. Chance to protect scales as the attacked ally's health decreases*** * Black Knight: Pentecostal Iso-8 - Hallowed Shroud: Magic Warding now grants immunity to Damage over Time effects*** * Daimon Hellstrom: Masochistic Iso-8 - Dreaded Gift: Takes increasingly less damage and deals increasingly more damage if afflicted with Burning and Dark Void*** A-ISOs * Phoenix: Linkage Iso-8 - Energy Link: Mind Link now grants "Lesser Recovery" (restores 20% stamina)** * Rogue: Resourcing Iso-8 - Energy Resources: Absorb Class now grants Buildup if Rogue is In the Fray** * Hawkeye: Pinpointing Iso-8 - Pinpoint Weakness: Pinpoint Target applies Disadvantage* * Beast: Empiric Iso-8 - The Talisman (Stephen King book): War and Peace and At the Mountain of Madness become Quick Actions and apply Buff Blocker * Magneto: Bolstered Iso-8 - Magnetic Dynamo: Heavy Metal cooldown is reset whenever a Magnetized enemy is KO'ed** * Loki: Swindling Iso-8 - Path of the Trick: Trickster Seal no longer starts with a cooldown, and applies Skittering Darkness to Loki** * Beta Ray Bill: Zapping Iso-8 - Divine Storm: Stormbreaker becomes Ethereal and applies 3 stacks of Crackle** * Fandral: Dauntless Iso-8 - Touché!: En Garde! becomes a Quick Action, but its cooldown is extended by 1 round** * Ka-Zar: Valiant Iso-8 - Savage Tenacity: Protect the Pride is now Tenacious and applies Prevent Debuffs instead of Steadfast * Kitty Pryde: Devious Iso-8 - Devious Shadow: Sneak Attack is unable to remove Kitty Pryde's Phased status** * War Machine: Energic Iso-8 - Focus Energy Interface: Blade Punch and Plasma Blade gain Guaranteed Hit and True Strike * Quicksilver: Grappling Iso-8 - Grappling Speed: Blinding Punches grant 1-5 stacks of Quickness** * Elektra: Murderous Iso-8 - Sanguine Rend: Assassinate applies 3 stacks of Internal Bleeding and becomes Hemmorhaging** * Angela: Warlike Iso-8 - Lethal Slash: Blood Angel gains Brutal Strike and Near Fatal** * Morbius: Enervating Iso-8 - Unnerve: Mesmerize now applies Blind Rage** * Captain Britain: Majestic Iso-8 - Majestic Might: Britannic now has Etheral Strike and Stealthy * Heimdall: Alarming Iso-8 - Lead the Rush: Gjallarhorn grants Breakthrough and becomes a Quick Action once per battle * Mockingbird: Cunning Iso-8 - Critical Accuracy: Critical Intel applies True Strike to all attacks while active** Notes (*) Rewards for Spec Ops Heroic Battle (**) Rewards at PVP roulette (***) ISOs released together with the alts at Missions 10, 11, and 12 Category:Blog posts